Asvarre Village Incident
*Squad Vice-Captain |strength1= 3 |strength2= About 40 |casualty1 = None |casualty2 = 15 killed or fatally wounded (10 by Tigre and 5 by Olga) |aftermath= Village freed from the constant raids of Germaine's Army. Tigre meets Prince Germaine through Tallard Olga revealed her identity and decided to further accompany with Tigre }} The Asvarre Village Incident was an important event in the opening of part two of the Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. Tigre not only protected the village from the raid of Prince Germaine's army, he was also able to meet with Tallard Graham, an important figure that would change the picture of the kingdom. In addition, Tigre also gained a reliable ally, whose name was Olga Tamm, the mysterious Vanadis who had gone missing for two years. Background Six months after Brune Civil War, Asvarre suffered its own civil disarray when Germaine and Eliot battled for the undisputed position as Asvarre next king. Under King Viktor's request, Tigre went to Asvarre as Zhcted's secret envoy with Olga and Matvey as his company. When the trio stop at a village for their break, they saw villagers distanced themselves from them out of fear, garnering their curiosity. However, through Matvey's explanation and negotiation with the elder chief, the trio were given a room in a second storied house as their hospitality. Battle Tigre's Cruel Order (To be added...) Despite the villager's warning while knowing consequences for interfering Asvarre's affairs, Tigre surprised everyone by ordering Matvey to lock the residents in the house's first floor while he tried to rescue village by repelling the intruding Germaine troops. Before Matvey could even ask what were the benefit to do so, Tigre already shot to a Germaine Army soldier who was attempting to harm a little girl. The battle immediately ensued where one soldier's death immediately garnered Germaine Army's soldiers attention and they rushed the for the house, prompting Tigre to shoot his arrows against a waves of enemies. Tigre Attempt in Repelling the Soldiers ---TBA--- Olga Vs the Soldiers Just as Germaine soldiers came closer to the house, Olga immediately rushed to the battlefield and confronted the soldiers. Even with the soldiers might and prowess, Olga easily outmatched the soldiers with Muma, much to everyone (including Tigre, villagers and even Germaine Army soldiers) staggering shock. Despite Germaine Army soldiers are shuddered over the Earth Vanadis's vigorous display, the adjutant anxiously called his soldiers to take Olga out, only to be left alone when Olga beaten them all. Before the adjutant could even retaliate, Olga immediately destroys his spear and decapitating him through the spear's edge, instantly crumbles the soldier's remaining morale. She later thrusting an axe to another soldier and demands him to drop his weapon. Out of fear, the soldier reluctantly complied to Olga's command by threw away his weapons. The remaining soldiers also drop their weapons and flee away from the village, with some of them captured by Olga as temporary prisoners. Before releasing the enemy who were caught by Olga, Tigre tells them to send a message about their arrival and their wishes to see Germaine. Aftermath The death of the adjutant has severely crippled Germaine Army as the soliders were either fled away or captured by the trio. Immediately after the capture, Tigre ordered the soldiers release while told the soldiers to deliver a message to Germaine about their arrival. However, even after rescued by the trio from Germaine Army, the villagers remained vigilant towards the trio. Nevertheless, the trio decided to watch the villagers at night until the arrival of Tallard Graham, Kressdill and other Asvarre soldiers into the village, who explained that the soldiers they defeated were rouge bandits. In the following day, the trio followed Tallard and his army for Valverde. This incident would brought up by Tigre during his visit upon Germaine, as he warned the prince that Asvarre citizens's fear upon the outsiders like them would jeopardize Zhcted's or Brune's alliance with Germaine to quell Eliot's rebellion. Trivia *This is Tigre's first battle in Asvarre's soil, which foreshadowing his later involvement in Asvarre Civil War. *The battle itself was also Olga's first fight as a Vanadis outside Zhcted. *Tigre's decision in locking the residents in the house's first floor was considered as "cruel" by some of his peers, including Olga who questioned Tigre's action despite he had a chance to abandon the villageLight Novel Volume 6 Chapter 3. Miraculously, none of the villagers were hurt despite the later still feared upon them. Reference Navigation Category:Event Category:Asvarre Civil War Category:Battle